Popular Vs Popular
by blam93-r5
Summary: Sam came back to McKinley to find his glee family shattered and feuds happening what will happen when he'll gets himself into a feud with new direction's newest member, Blaine Anderson.


**A/N: this was inspired by the song i used in the fic and if you havent heard or seen the music video for Popular Song by Mika ft Ariana Grande i suggest you do. Thanks to my beta Gleek4Snix for your awesome job and input.**

* * *

**Popular VS Popular**

Sam just got back to McKinley from Kentucky thanks to Finn and Rachel coming to get him even if it was just so the group could perform at Sectionals. Sam was just happy to be back home. That was until he actually got in the choir room and saw how divided the glee family he once had was. When he walked in the choir room to surprise the team he could hear Kurt say that we are doomed. So Sam decided that would be the perfect time to walk in.

"Not if I can help it," said Sam as he walked into the choir room.

"Sam," just about everyone screamed and got up to give him a hug or high five.

"It's about time you guys got a little country back in this joint," Sam said with a happy tone to his voice.

They all help Sam perform 'Red Solo Cup' and drank sparkling cider as they sang. After practice was over Sam had to set Quinn straight and let her know that she needs to just hold on to her age because she will never get it back, and having to deal with Santana coming up to him with a couple pages she wrote of her Snix juice that she has been saving for the day her Trouty Mouth returned to Lima, Ohio. Then he caught up with Mercedes in the halls and tried to hold her hand and was shot down because she moved on to better things.

The next day wasn't much better for Sam either he was starting mid-semester and had to catch up to where everyone else was especially in math. Not only was school work going to be hard apparently getting the club back together as a family was going to be a challenge also. Sam saw the way Santana has been staring at Rachel all practice and he knew what was coming next before anyone could stop her Santana was up in front of Rachel yelling at her in both English and Spanish.

"Listen here Hobbit, I have had enough of you getting everything you have wanted in this club," Santana said in such a furious tone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Santana, but I don't always get things handed to me in here I work very hard to get where I am at now," Rachel fired back in a calm tone.

"Eso es todo. Yo soy de la Lima Heights Adyacente. ¿Sabes lo que pasa en el Lima Heights Adyacente? Las cosas malas suceden," Santana ranted in Spanish and some English.

"Fine we will settle this with a Diva-off on Friday," Rachel went on to say before making her dramatic exit.

The others just looked shocked and all, but Sam could see that this was a thing that was building up inside Santana for the longest time she just decided now during her senior year that she would challenge the Hobbit to her own game and destroy her. Sam just hoped nothing else crazy happened this week he just wanted to come back and be a teenager again, win Sectionals, but no the club just had to go all crazy and he still had no clue as to why Blaine was there anyways him and Kurt never got together. He would find out later for now he had a lot of catching up to do in the homework department and he would needs Kurt help with that since he is staying with the Hummel-Hudson family. Maybe he could get Kurt to tell him when they did their homework. That night Sam didn't waste time with trying to figure out why Blaine was there he really needed Kurt's help with the school work and didn't want to get him sidetracked so they didn't talk unless Sam needed help.

The next day at school, Sam got his pop quiz score back from math a D but that was better than an F so maybe this tutoring could be a good thing but he couldn't have Kurt do that all the time he needed to start applying for colleges. Sam was just going to focus on the present he would find someone to help him when the time came for it. It was a pleasant day no one was fighting Santana and Rachel were waiting for Friday to release everything into a song that probably would come from some Broadway show, but Sam was just happy that there was no drama. He got happy to soon. They all were trying to figure out what type of dance move to use against the competition and Blaine got up and did some boy band style dance, which made Sam get up to stop him.

"Whoa stop that is totally boy band. We need to use our assets and sell it to the crowd if we want to win," Sam said while doing a body roll.

"What was that even supposed to be," Blaine question in anger.

"I was a body roll. Sometimes you just have to give the crowd what they want, and most of the time they want sex," Sam said now getting into this argument with Blaine.

"We don't have to resort to that. It is cheap, selling out," Blaine said with disgust.

"I came back to win. Sometimes when you are desperate you have to resort to that," Sam said getting defensive.

"You have to think that in order to sleep at night," said Blaine.

"What the hell does that mean," Sam question now with anger.

"It means I am not for sale," Blaine now yelling at Sam.

Sam shoves Blaine away from him after saying that comment. Blaine bounces back to only be stopped by Mr. Schue. Blaine turned to walk out but then was stopped by the feisty Latino. Who makes him go sit down and then makes Sam sit on the other side of Rachel.

"Okay listen up, Bowtie and Trouty Mouth. You two will join me and Hobbit over there in our Diva-Off. We will make it a team diva-off and I claim Trouty Mouth as my partner, so Hobbit you get Bowtie," Santana said with a smirk on her face.

"Well then the song should be from a Broadway show and must be a duet," Rachel shouted out.

"Hold up Berry I already have the perfect song chosen for us Popular Song by Mika featuring Ariana Grande. It is inspired by Popular from Wicked so are we good," Santana said with an evil look.

All three of them nodded. Santana was pleased with herself. After practice she grabbed Sam and the pair went to go practice. Of course Sam knew Santana would try to get why what Blaine said hurt him so much if she didn't Sam would think something was wrong. Sam was doing his best not to answer her, but finally caved in and told her so they could practice. Once finished Sam couldn't help but think how Blaine and Rachel were getting ready they only had one more day to practice before the big diva off happened.

The next day went by fast no drama what so ever happened, but Sam still saw Blaine in all his classes and couldn't get it out of his mind on why he was here. Sam finally pushed it out when it came for him and Santana to practice again, but this time they were practicing dancing to add to their singing.

Finally the day off the showdown, Sam was just going to be happy to get it over with and then he would try and figure out why Blaine was there at McKinley or maybe he would just drop it so there was no drama anymore. They all met in the auditorium for the diva-off. Mr. Schue had given everyone a piece of paper and a pen to write the person or team they thought won. Each pair took their place and waited for the music to start.

**Popular Song**

**By Mika feat. Ariana Grande**

**Performed by**

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, and Blaine Anderson**

**Rachel" La la, la la**

**You were the popular one, the popular chick**

**It is what it is, now I'm popular bitch**

**Blaine: Standing on the field with you pretty pompons**

**Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn**

**I could have been a mess but I never went wrong**

**'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song**

**Rachel: Said I'm putting down my story in a popular song**

**Sam & Santana: My problem, I never was a model,**

**I never was a scholar**

**You were always popular**

**You were singing all the songs I don't know**

**Now you're in the front row**

**'Cause my song is popular**

**Blaine & Rachel: Popular, I know about popular**

**It's about who you are or your fancy car**

**You're only ever who you were**

**Popular, I know about popular**

**And all that you have to do, is be true to you**

**Thats all you ever need to know**

**Catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to do**

**Catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to do**

**Santana: I was on the lookout for someone to hate**

**Sam & Santana: Picking on my like a dinner plate**

**I'd hit during classes, and it between them**

**Dunk me in the toilet sound to that cleans**

**Sam: You tried to make me feel bad with the shit you do**

**It ain't so funny when the joke's on you**

**Santana: Uh, the joke's on you**

**And everyone's laughing, got everyone clapping, asking**

**Sam & Santana: How come you look so cool?**

**'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school**

**So that's the only thing I've learned at school**

**Rachel & Blaine: My problem, I never was a model,**

**I never was a scholar**

**You were always popular**

**You were singing all the songs I don't know**

**Now you're in the front row**

**'Cause my song is popular**

**Sam & Santana: Popular, I know about popular**

**It's about who you are or your fancy car**

**You're only ever who you were**

**Popular, I know about popular**

**And all that you have to do, is be true to you**

**Thats all you ever need to know**

**Catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to do**

**Catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to do**

**Sam, Blaine, Rachel, & Santana: All you ever need to know**

**You're only ever who you were**

**All you ever need to know**

**Popular, I know about popular**

**It's about who you are or your fancy car**

**You're only ever who you were**

**Blaine & Sam: Popular, I know about popular**

**All: And all that you have to do, is be true to you**

**Rachel & Santana: That's all you ever need to know**

Mr. Schue got everyone votes and counted them up. He was surprised at how close the competition was no one voted for a duo just for them as solo people, so he decided he would name a female winner and a male winner.

"Okay after counting the votes we have two winners. For the ladies the winner is drum roll please," Mr. Schue said as the kids gave him a drum roll.

"Santana you are the winner for the girls and Blaine you won for the guys," Mr. Schue announced.

"I demand a recount not just for me but for Sam too," Rachel said in disbelief.

"Rachel I counted them myself you lost by two votes and Blaine only won by one vote. It is fair and we can end this we need to get back to getting ready for Sectionals," Mr. Schue said making everyone get ready to head out to the choir room. Just before Sam left someone stopped him.

"Hey you were great I thought you had won for sure," Blaine said with empathy.

"Thanks dude but we aren't really friends I almost punched you out the other day. You did great to I wasn't surprised that you won," Sam said and left just like that.

Blaine thought to himself after that. _I wonder if we would ever be friends. _


End file.
